El Heredero de la Oscuridad
by vane-chan6
Summary: Wyatt Halliwelll no es el unico brujo doblemente bendecido en el mundo, su hermano menor y salvador Chris tambien lo es, pero no presisamente igual que su hermano.
1. Los Indicios

Nota 01: Buenas ¿Como están? Este es mi primer Fics de la serie Charmed, una de mis favoritas espero que les guste, acepto recomendaciones criticas de todo, con educación claro, aclarar que no es Slash, no se si abra romance o algo así, creo que será drama y mas drama, es decir del genero Angst.

Nota 02: Este Capitulo, lo he corregido en algunos aspectos y subido nuevamente, agradezco de ante mano su compresión con las personas que anteriormente lo hayan leído.

**Charmed: El Heredero de la Oscuridad**

**Capitulo 01 "Los Indicios"**

Una noche cualquiera para la familia Haliwell, la luna en su más alto apogeo deslumbra con su luz cada rincón de la mansión, llevando luz a la oscuridad, como una invitación a lo inevitable, a las sombras, la cuna del más grande bien puede ser muchas veces también la cuna del más grande mal.

Piper Haliwell sube lentamente las escaleras con su pequeño hijo en brazos, Christopher Haliwell, de seis meses de edad en aquel entonces- no puede evitar suspirar, mientras trata de evitar sin éxito que las lágrimas escapen traicioneramente de sus ojos- detrás de ella Leo Wyatt, su esposo y ex guía blanco le sigue con Wyatt su Primogénito también en brazos. Ninguno de los dos dice nada aunque contengan el mismo sentimiento, el mismo dolor, la misma pena iluminada fugazmente por la luz de la luna, luz que marco sus vidas la noche de noviembre del año 2004.

Deposita a Chris en su cuna con mucho cuidado, el niño parece exhausto sus ojos se cierran torpemente mientras estiras sus precoces manitas en un intento de tomar las manos de su madre, con una sonrisa fugaz que hace que su madre contenga las lágrimas con mucha mas fuerza, y le sonría melancólicamente. A su lado su esposo deposita a Wyatt en su propia cuna y le arropa dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Cuando salen de la habitación bajan las escaleras en silencio, como si negándose a hablar de lo sucedido haga que algún hecho cambie o desaparezca. El clásico sonido de algún ángel orbitando les devuelve a la cruda realidad, se mueven mas rápidamente uno detrás del otro hasta llegar al centro de la escalera donde se encuentran sus hermanas con sus respectivos esposos con los ojos llorosos, tratando de calmarse pero al verse se funden en un abraso que termina por desarmar totalmente a Piper.

-Shhh Tranquila Piper lo superaremos siempre lo hemos hecho – decía Phoebe con lagrimas en los ojos y un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo, que desnataba de seguridad cualquier palabra que le digiera a su hermana, Paige a un lado acariciaba la cabeza de Piper mientras lloraba mas abiertamente que cualquiera de sus hermanas.

**San francisco California**

**03 de Marzo del 2021**

-Chris, Wyatt bajen de una vez llegaran tarde es su primer día – gritaba Piper desde la escalera donde pronto pude visualizar al primero de sus hijos Wyatt Matthew Haliwell, un joven verdaderamente alto de cabello corto, macho, ojos ligeramente azules, su rostro todavía conserva un ligero aire de inocencia o ingenuidad según se vea, seguido de su hermano menor Christopher Haliwell, un joven de mediana altura, con el cabello un poco mas corto que el de su hermano, algo liso y de color marrón, de ojos verdes, algo calculadores y fríos, no muy lejanos de su carácter algo cínico, neurótico y enigmático.

-Apúrense chicos- les dice su madre con una singular sonrisa.

- Sí mama, ya vamos. Dame algo de espacio que es mi primer día en la universidad, estoy algo nervioso ¿sí?- dice con sarcasmo el mayor mientras pasa rápidamente a uno de los espejos de la sala, logrando que su madre sonría nostálgicamente.

-Oh dios, mi Pequeño Wy ya está en la universidad no puedo creerlo- dice Piper con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro, haciendo sonrojar al mayor y gruñir al menor.

-No se de qué te orgulleces tanto mama solo entro cubriendo una vacante ni siquiera es estudiante titular o al menos popular –dijo Chris con su característica sonrisa de superioridad. Antes de que Wyatt pudiera replicar algo su madre interrumpió.

-Ya basta que es muy temprano para que ustedes dos estén peleando, Chris hazme un favor, busca a tu padre en la escuela de magia que otra vez se le ha hecho tarde para el desayuno y para el trabajo en este lado del mundo.

-Sí, sí, ya voy, no se porque siempre me envías a mí –murmuraba mientras subía las escaleras con resignación, odiaba ir a la escuela de magia.

De un tiempo para acá se le hacia imposible estar ahí mucho tiempo, desde hace dos años para ser exactos, era como si una parte de su cuerpo no soportara estar en el aura que rodeaba ese lugar, todo le daba vueltas, el aire le faltaba, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho mientras que al mismo tiempo no podía sostener su cuerpo con sus piernas. Afortunadamente siempre lograba salir de ese lugar antes de que perdiera el conocimiento o algo parecido, cabe de más mencionar que nunca lo había mencionado a sus padres, ya tenían bastantes problemas con el mundo mágico y el humano, como para agregarles más. Nunca le ha gustado ser una carga.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al encontrarse con uno de los profesores, quien seguramente se preocupo al verlo, de seguro estaba pálido o algo así - demonios - susurro para sí. No llevaba ni dos minutos ahí y ya se encontraba mareado y hasta algo asqueado, esto es raro- pensó de nuevo- generalmente le pasaba a las horas de encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Joven Haliwell, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó el hombre con interés mientras enfocaba la vista a través de sus degastadas gafas.

-Perfectamente-contesta mientras siente una leve presión en el techo.

-¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra mi padre profesor? – pregunto con dificultad, mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza, parecía que estaba apunto de romperse en miles de pedazos, algo retumbaba en esta o a su alrededor, un sonido intenso, profundo como…estacas

- Claro venia detrás de mí, mire ahí viene-Chris levanto la mirada encontrándose con su padre saludándole, sin embargo no puedo mover ni el mas mínimo músculo pronto se encontró con cada rincón de la escuela dándole vueltas. Todo era borroso, todo y lo único que recuerda mientras caía al suelo fue a su padre correr hasta el con el rostro desfigurado en una clara mueca de pánico.

**Madrid España**

**03 de Marzo del 2021**

Al mismo tiempo, a miles de kilómetros una joven se despierta con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, su respiración es agitada, unos mechones de rubios cabellos caen hacia el frente nublando su campo de visión, que se enturbia por momentos. No se explica que ha sido ese sueño, fue muy real, su hermano mayor, Chris, había perdido la conciencia en brazos de su padre, además pudo sentir un aura o extraña alrededor de su hermano.

Cuando pone sus pies a un lado de su cama para poder bajar, su vista se encuentra con un retrato familiar a su lado, una leve sonrisa se asoma a sus labios, al tomarlo para contemplarle mejor, un escalofrió le recorre el vidrio se destroza al mismo tiempo rasgando la foto justo en la imagen de su hermano, Chris.

-Tengo que regresar –susurra levemente mientras el pánico le recorre, haciéndola presa de un leve pero constante temblor.


	2. Las Sospechas de Wyatt

Charmed: El Heredero de la Oscuridad.

Capitulo 02 "Las Sospechas de Wyatt"

Como de costumbre, ese mañana se levanto temprano para arreglar la materia y otros complementos que usaría en sus clases durante la noche, mientras en el día trabajarían como de costumbre en el hospital. Era una rutina pesada en algunas ocasiones, pero lo manejaba bastante bien con sus otras responsabilidades, con su familia, principalmente.

Miro su reloj en su mano derecha, otra vez se le hacia tarde para desayunar con su familia.

"Es increíble como los libros de magia me atrapan", murmuro para sí, mientras salía de la habitación con una ligera sonrisa, al levantar la vista se encuentra con el mediano de sus hijos, Chris, seguramente preguntando por él por orden de Piper. Pero en cuestión de segundos, es testigo de cómo el cuerpo de su hijo poco a poco se tambalea para luego precipitarse al suelo de forma rápida y contundente, siendo atrapado en el aire por el profesor con quien conversaba.

-Christopher, Chris ¿Estás bien?- dice mientras se arrodilla al lado del profesor tomando a su hijo en brazos, zarandeándole sin poder evitar que el corazón le golpe fuerte contra el pecho al ver que este no reacciona, de ninguna manera.

Toma su pulso, se desespera aun mas al encontrar este tan bajo, inclusive puede notar como este desciende cada vez mas dejando a su hijo cada vez más pálido, y en peores condiciones.

-¡Wyatt! – grita Leo, desesperado, llamando a su hijo mayor con toda la desesperación que puede expresar, mientras sostiene a su hijo con más fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas, que ya salen sin tregua alguna al notar que Chris ha dejado de respirar.

************

Wyatt se cambia la dirección de su cabello, como por tercera vez en los últimos quince minutos. Verdaderamente está nervioso, nunca ha sido muy bueno para estas cosas, estos cambios, le aterran. Él es una verdadera criatura de hábito.

"Tal vez por eso soy tan tímido", se dijo a sí mismo antes de cambiar su cabello ahora como por quinta vez.

De pronto un escalofrió le recorre entero, su cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente dándose cuenta de inmediato que su hermano esta mareado y algo fuera de sí, sin embargo no le presta mucha atención, no es la primera vez que su hermano se marea un poco, por contrario que parezca él y Chris tienen una conexión bastante fuerte, después de todo son hermanos.

No es capaz de distinguir el momento en que la condición de su hermano empeora, solo la desesperación en el grito con que le llama su padre, le hacer reaccionar a tiempo orbitando lo más rápido que le es posible.

************

-Papa- susurra mientras miles de luces le rodean, de inmediato antes de que Wyatt pueda reaccionar sus palabras se ven ahogadas en silencio al ver a su padre con el rostro surcado de lagrimas y con el cuerpo de Chris en brazos, al parecer inconsciente.

-Wyatt...rápido...Tu hermano... no respira... ayúdame.... a llevarlo... a la casa -dice entrecortadamente Leo.

Ocasionado que su hijo mayor susurre un aterrado "¿qué?" mientras rápidamente se dirige hasta ellos colocando una mano en los hombros de su padre teletrasportadoles a ambos a su hogar.

************

Al entrar a la sala con una cuantas bolsas con los ingredientes restantes para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Observa varias luces aparecer ante sí. Con una sonrisa se prepara para recibir a los que deben ser su esposo e hijo, sonrisa que se transforma poco a poco en una mueca, seguida de un grito ahogado que hace juego con el estruendo de la bolsas al caer. Leo lleva en sus brazos un muy pálido Chris, mientras Wyatt consumido por los nervios no hace mas quedarse inmóvil observando como su padre hace todo lo posible por reanimar a Chris.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Piper con un tono cercano al pánico.

Duda que haya sido un demonio. Chris casi nunca es víctima de ataques a menos que el mismo provoque a algún demonio o criatura, como hace generalmente.

-No, no lo sé- tartamudea Leo, mientras sale un poco de su ensañamiento.

Notó claramente como el pequeño volvió a respirar en el lapso de segundos en que dejaron la escuela de magia para transportarse a la casa. Como si el cambio de atmósfera le hubiera devuelto la vida-sacudió su cabeza.

"Eso es imposible" se dijo a sí mismo.

Piper nota de inmediato el terror en la voz de su esposo sumado a la expresión de su hijo mayor. No le queda más que poner su cabeza fría, si ella se permite en estos momentos algún signo de debilidad su familia se desmoronaría. Respira profundamente mientras acaricia la frente de Chris, notando de inmediato la ligera fiebre que empieza hacer mella en su hijo.

-Wyatt, lleva a tu hermano a su habitación, en seguida subiré-ordena mientras ve como este obedece sin chistar, tomando con delicadeza a su hermano en brazos, para transportarse luego.

Piper se queda arrodillada en el suelo junto a Leo quien respira un poco agitado, probablemente todo ocurrió tan rápido que hasta ahora se permite respirar

-¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con...?- murmura leo quedamente.

-No -contesta Piper apresuradamente -. No puede ser, hemos tenido en cuenta cada detalle y Chris, bueno él, es.. - un involuntario sollozo ahoga sus propias palabras, lo contiene como puede cuando siente la cálida mano de su esposo recogiendo una escurridiza lágrima.

-Lo superaremos, esta familia nunca se rinde- comenta con una cálida sonrisa que también apenas contiene las lagrimas.

-¡Mamá, papa! ¡Chris ha despertado!

El grito de su hijo provoca una certera sensación de alivio en ambos padres, quienes secando sus escasas lágrimas se dirigen rápidamente a la habitación.

************

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta con tono quedo observando todo a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo recobra por momentos su estabilidad, no se encuentra mareado o indispuesto, al menos de momento.

-No te levantes hermanito –dice Wyatt mientras pone su mano ligeramente en la frente de este, sorprendiéndose ante la ausencia de fiebre. Está seguro de haberla notado antes

"Pero qué está pasando", piensa para sí, al observar detenidamente a Chris. La palidez de antes ha desaparecido, su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad así como cualquier otro rastro de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

************


	3. Intuiciones

**Charmed: El Heredero de la Oscuridad.**

**Capitulo 03 "****Intuiciones****"**

Sus pasos rasgan el tenue silencio. Gotas ligeras acompañan cada paso, manteniendo un eco prolongado por cada rincón de lo que parece ser una cueva, continua su camino por los interminables pasillos. Poco a poco el eco desaparece, consumido por el mismo silencio, no siente nada a su alrededor, ni sus manos ni sus pasos. Tampoco ve nada, es como si el silencio consumiera todo a su alrededor, sonidos, movimientos y gradualmente hasta pensamientos.

Cuando la desesperación hace presa a su cordura los gritos le desgarran la garganta, esta solo, completamente solo. Sus movimientos se vuelven desesperados buscando aferrarse a algo, a alguien, pero lo único que se cierne con seguridad a su alrededor es la oscuridad. Cada vez mas densa, cada vez mas silenciosa.

Una presión en el pecho, un ahogo, se presenta infundiendo pánico a todo su ser. Nuevamente se mueve desesperadamente buscando algo a qué aferrarse algo que le devuelva a la realidad, a la vida…

Una mano detiene con fuerza la suya, cuando los sonidos vuelven de golpe, grita aturdido por el exceso de ruido. Cuando abre los ojos, un rostro descompuesto cayéndose a pedazos le devuelve una prepotente sonrisa.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Se endereza en su cama. El cuerpo bañado en sudor delata su expresión de pánico. Hace cinco días, desde su desmayo que el sueño se repite día y gota de sudor se desliza por su rostro al recogerla se percatarse como sus manos son presas de un leve temblor.

- ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando? –pregunta en un susurro.

-¿Estás bien Chris?-pregunta Wyatt desde la puerta.

-Claro -contesta volteándose para evitar contacto visual con su hermano.

Wyatt siempre ha sido capaz de leerle como un libro abierto, con solo una mirada puede encontrarse con miles de respuestas que tal vez ni el mismo estaba enterado. Y es curioso como esa mañana por primera vez esto le parecía irritante, cuando nunca antes le había molestado.

Una media hora después esta prácticamente listo para iniciar lo que será un aburridísimo inicio de su último año en secundaria, y como si no fuera suficiente ese hecho, se le viene encima todo el asunto de la universidad y demás.

Lo que probablemente le tiene mas incómodo, es la disimulada insistencia con que sus tías, y hasta sus padres, parecen atacarle cada vez que el tema tiende a presentarse, más que sugerencias a veces parecen ser exigencias.

"Antes de dedicarte a alguna profesión u oficio mortal, podrías concentrarte un tiempo en el legado familiar", mencionó ocasionalmente su tía Phoebe una vez .

"Sabes que no damos abasto con todo, como uno de los mayores podrías ayudarnos un tiempo al menos hasta que el resto de tus primos puedan cuidarse mágicamente solos", agregó otro día su tía Paige, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pero la ironía esta, sin duda, en el comentario ocasional de su madre ante el de sus hermanas.

"Por supuesto que Chris se tomara un tiempo para ayudar a la familia, antes de empezar la universidad" , mencionó entre risas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Por su parte lo mas que pudo fue dar una leve sonrisa que al parecer significo una muestra de consentimiento esa tarde para las tres hermanas.

Todavía lo recuerda y justamente hoy, le irrita más de lo normal. Por eso al bajar a desayunar la irritación inicial, empezaba a desviarse hacia cualquier situación por insignificante que fuera, por ejemplo su madre se pavoneaba con su exagerado desayuno por toda la cocina, con un buen humor que verdaderamente empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.

Misteriosamente su padre estaba a tiempo para el desayuno, cuando desde que tenia memoria llegaba tarde, Wyatt también parecía tener un repentino interés por un desayuno familiar clásico, del cual pasaba desde los quince. Con un suspiro decidió ignorarlos con algo de suerte, no le molestarían demasiado.

Piper y Leo tratan de hacer un clásico y agradable desayuno familiar, con una conversación fluida o temas ocasionales pero aún con todo su esfuerzo no pueden integrar al mediano de sus hijos a la conversación, este contesta escuetamente a cualquier pregunta o comentario. Piper intercambia una mirada preocupada con su esposo, cuando el timbre les interrumpe, la bruja se dispone a abrir casi de inmediato.

-Buenos días, señora Haliwell ¿está Christopher?- pregunta una joven de pelo castaño y sonrisa amistosa pero seductora. Lleva unos libros en las manos y el cabello a un lado de su cara, denotando un deje de inocencia.

-Ah eres tú-suspira Piper al ver a la joven, involuntariamente deja al aire un leve gruñido de de desprecio o desconfianza y se arrepiente al instante al ver la mueca de resentimiento que surca la cara de la chica. Recuerda con detalles la primera vez que Chris con escasos ocho años llego gritando eufórico como había hecho una nueva y linda amiga, que no resulto ser otra que Bianca.

******Flash Back******

-¡Mamá, mamá! –gritaba un castaño niño de escasos 7 años, de ojos verdes que brillaban ansiosos, buscando a su madre. Su respiración era acelerada, pero no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Subió la mitad de las escaleras, y al encontrase con su madre a medio camino salto los cuantos escalones que había subido mientras agitaba las manos en el aire.

-Mamá, hice una nueva amiga y es muy bonita. Jugamos toda la tarde en el parque y le pregunte si mañana quería venir, ¿puede venir mama? Anda di que sí, jugamos toda la tarde y dice que me puede ganar en los videojuegos-Chris no paraba de hablar ante la atenta y cariñosa mirada de su madre.

-Tranquilo cariño, te dará un ataque -ríe mientras acaricia la cabeza de su niño alborotándole el cabello, para luego hacerle unas cosquillas que hacen al pequeño ahogarse en sus propias risas para al final abrasar a su madre.

- ¿Y cómo se llama la chica, Chris?- pregunta con duda.

-Bianca- contesta el pequeño al separarse de su madre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contrariamente borrando la de su madre.

Esa misma noche Piper y Leo discuten. Discuten como nunca lo han hecho Piper aferrada en su posición, de que no dejara que la vida de su pequeño se vea entrelazada de nuevo a la de esa "bruja Fénix", mientras que Leo discute los puntos con mas objetividad.

"Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará", menciona en determinado momento, después de innumerables gritos y rabietas de su esposa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso sabiendo lo que le espera?!- grita Piper en un momento de total eufória, con aire resentido y los ojos brillando furiosos.

-Sabes también como yo que su futuro no tiene nada que ver con Bianca, solo estás siendo sobreprotectora Piper-contesta Leo con toda la tranquilidad que le caracteriza, desarmando por completo el enojo de su esposa.

Al quedarse en silencio es cuando se percatan de unos leves sollozos detrás de la puerta, al abrirla, encuentran a un pequeño Chris hecho un ovillo llorando en el piso mientras murmura algo inentendible. Leo lo toma en sus brazos aparta el cabello de sus ojos, en una tierna caricia, al mismo tiempo que Piper.

-Está bien Chris, no tienes porque asustarte tu padre y yo solo hablábamos -cometa al ver que el estremecimiento de su hijo disminuye poco a poco, ante sus palabras.

-Pero mamá, Bianca no es mala, no es una bruja fénix-murmura quedito.

-Chris ¿sabes lo que es una bruja fénix?-pregunta con duda leo.

-Pues... -medita unos segundos-¿es un insulto, no? -pregunta con inocencia, arrancando una sonrisa de ambos padres

Poco después de acostar a Christopher en su habitación ambos padres llegan aun acuerdo: neutral. Permitirán la amistad del pequeño con Bianca y hasta una eventual relación, no sin mantener vigilada a la chica apropiadamente.

******Fin Flash Back******

-Sí, buenos días señora Haliwell- repite de nuevo sacando a la bruja de sus recuerdos con un evidente nerviosismo.

Unas luces entre blancas y celestes resplandecen a un lado de la chica, quien deja caer sus cuadernos al suelo de la impresión, mientras estos retumban al encontrarse con el suelo la voz fuerte y enojada de Christopher acompaña al ruido.

-Me pregunto por qué no puedes recibirla de una manera más cordial mamá. Creo, no, me consta, a mí y a todos, que ha demostrado en múltiples ocasiones que es de confianza

-¡Pero no! Tú sigues con tu estúpida-dijo recalcando la palabra con rabia-paranoia sin argumentos, sin ninguna maldita base solamente porque se te metió en la cabeza de que no es buena. Creo que ahora entiendo bien qué sentías cuando los ancianos se interponían en tu vida, sin alguna buena base- termina, tomando a Bianca de las manos y desapareciendo en un cumulo de luces, mientras una sorprendida Piper se apoya contra la puerta de la impresión. Nunca, pero nunca, su hijo del medio le había hablado de esa forma…

************

Mientras caminan por los pasillos de la secundaria, en total silencio, Christopher se pregunta qué le llevo a explotar así contra su madre. Bueno, hace algún tiempo empezó a molestarle cómo trataba a Bianca pero atribuía dicho hecho al cariño que tenia por esta.

Pero esta mañana, estaba esa irritación, cualquier cosa que antes consideraba divertida u única de su familia, le había molestado en cuestión de segundos. Suspiro, sabe que Bianca está molesta lo nota por su forma de caminar. Pero antes de que pueda replicar algo en su favor; oye una voz conocida llamándole al voltearse encuentra a su prima Asley con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Chris, Bianca; gracias a dios les encuentro! Estoy muy nerviosa. Mi primer día en secundaria. ¿Me habré vestido correctamente o es muy atrevido? -pregunta más para sí misma que para nadie. Muy al estilo de su madre, ocasionando que el ambiente se relaje un poco.

-A mí me parece bien-comenta Bianca con una sonrisa mientras la toma de la mano y caminan cuchicheando de su primer día, de chicos, de ropa y demás. Chris les sigue desde atrás con una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Siempre ha adorado a sus primas, ellas aceptaron a Bianca de inmediato y siempre han estado ahí para el.

-As, ¿dónde está tu hermana?-pregunta interrumpiendo a las chicas.

-Pues no sé-afirma sonriendo-. Creo que debe estar durmiendo. Tú sabes como es, y yo olvidé despertarla-comenta mientras se ríe junto a Bianca. Chris rueda los ojos con diversión al ver como ambas regresan a cuchichear sobre tonterías.

Unos corazones delatan la presencia de Patricia quien respira molesta, con su mochila al hombro, algo despeinada y con la blusa cayéndose de medio lado, pero antes de que pueda si quiera tomar aire es jalada del brazo por los tres jóvenes. Una vez que están detrás de uno de los tantos edificios, cada uno habla, reclama, todo al mismo ante la imprudencia de la joven bruja.

-Uno a la vez que no entiendo –dice Patricia con un gesto de ansiedad muy parecido al de su madre, Phoebe.

-¿Estás loca Patricia?- pregunta Ashley, mientras sujeta fuertemente del brazo a su hermana-piensas descubrir la magia al mundo en tu primer día de secundaria – vuelve a preguntar con sarcasmo.

-No hubiera pasado nada, si alguien se comportara como una buena hermana y me hubiera despertada a tiempo- contesta soltándose del agarre de su hermana, enfrentando a esta.

-No es mi culpa que…

-Ya basta chicas, si siguen gritando así tengan por seguro que no solo la secundaria se enterara del secreto familiar- interrumpe Chis con tono claramente irritado mientras volteaba a alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie haya visto nada.

-Lo siento -murmuraron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras bajan sus cabezas con una sonrisa cómplice, ante el regaño de su primo, quien solo suspira.

-Muévanse chicas, llegaran tarde el primer día y eso nunca es bueno, no le den motivos a los profesores-intervino Bianca con tono conciliador, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

Una vez solos, Bianca se permitió respirar, mientras tomaba en sus manos las de Chris, el viento soplaba de manera lenta moviendo sus cabellos de un lado a otro. Cada uno se dedica a sentir la presencia del otro, en un posible intento de relajación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Chris?-pregunta Bianca mientras extiende una mano para acariciar el rostro del chico, haciendo contacto visual al mismo tiempo que sonríe.

-No lo sé, Bi, no lo sé-suspira-. Es como si, sabes que siempre he sufrido mareos desde pequeño, pero ese día en la escuela de magia, y los días que le siguieron , las pesadillas, la irritación-suelta las manos de Bianca, mientras se pone inquieto, dando ligeros movimientos o brinquitos sin dirección.

-Siento, ¡No! -se corrige.

-Sé que me pasa algo y temo que sea mágico pero al mismo tiempo siento que todo está bien, mas bien que nunca en realidad. Siento que nunca he estado mejor, y eso me asusta-su voz se quiebra, carraspea con el fin de ocultarlo.

-Chris deberíamos hablar con tu familia-aconseja Bianca mientras oculta un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, con un gesto de preocupación evidente.

-No-dice mientras de un brinco esta delante de la joven tomándola fuertemente de ambos brazos - Promete que no dirás nada, Bianca-dice mientras la agita un poco, el temor impregnado en su voz, es tan evidente para la castaña, que se asusta por un momento.

-Chris me lastimas-susurró notando como ante sus palabras, el agarre se volvía mas leve y su novio abría los ojos sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus actos.

-Lo siento Bianca-murmura dejando un beso en la frente de la castaña.

-Christopher, prométeme que si la situación se te escapa de las manos, al menos hablaras con Wyatt. Sabrás pedir ayuda, promételo-insistió Bianca.

-Está bien pero sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos juntos como siempre- murmuro con esperanza mas para si mismo que para su novia.

-Como siempre-murmuro, esta antes de besarle, al mismo tiempo que unas luces blancas se desvanecen a lo lejos.

************

Wyatt regreso con un suspiro a su cuarto. No le gustaba espiar a su hermano, sin embargo luego de todo lo sucedido la semana pasada tiene un leve presentimiento con respeto a su hermano, como que algo o alguien lo esta rodeando, sin que ni el mismo Chris, o alguien, más se percate de esto.

Y ahora, para echar leña al fuego, se llevaba esta pequeña sorpresa. Como si ya la situación de que su hermano tuviera una amiga demonio no fuera bastante incómoda, ahora la hacía su novia. Le preocupaba la reacción de su madre, ¿Y para qué mentir? A él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de tener -algún día- sobrinos mitad "Demonios fénix", pero nunca lo había expresado... menos estando al tanto de que Christopher lo odiaría con solo insinuarlo.

Desvía su mirada al techo, al acostarse en la cama sintiendo como algo se aproxima a su familia, y sintiendo como es su responsabilidad protegerla. Como brujo doblemente bendecido, como futuro rey de la magia blanca o simplemente como un miembro más de la familia. Se da la vuelta una y otra vez, hundiendo su cara en una almohada, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sea lo que sea que se les viene encima él podrá protegerlos a todos, después de todo es su destino, ¿no?

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacan de su ensoñación. La puerta se abre entreviendo a una joven de castaño cabello y estatura media, de ojos cafés, tirando a un leve castaño que combina perfectamente con su cabello. La joven viste de manera formal, una enagua lisa café junto a una blusa de manga larga de tonalidad beis, juntas simulan un uniforme. Melinda Haliwell, tercera hija de Piper y Leo, le dirige desde la puerta una sonrisa burlona, que Wyatt devuelve con una sonrisa mas divertida.

-Hermanita, Melinda ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta mientras en cuestión de segundos toma a la pequeña en brazos repartiendo besos por toda su cara, provocando que la pequeña se ría de manera muy similar a la de su padre.

-Bájame, Wy, por dios- que eres muy alto y me dejarás sin cabeza.

-Lo siento-dice al bajarla-, pero, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí? Tengo entendido que te habían renovado la beca para este año también, y que estabas llevando algunas clases extras por lo que ni siquiera te acordaste de visitar a tus hermanos durante el verano-culmina con un puchero leve.

- Oh Wy, no seas melodramático ya estoy aquí ¿no? Además decidí cursar este año en el mismo colegio que toda la familia-dice mientras se da la vuelta caminado hacia la puerta con tranquilidad -. Anda baja y ayúdame con las maletas.

- Melinda- llama este con tono retador, haciendo que la chica se detenga en su camino a la salida, sin embargo esta no le devuelve la mirada en ningún momento.

- Vienes con el uniforme del colegio de Madrid, por el cual no solo enviaste la solicitud a escondidas de nuestros padres si no para el que estudiaste día y noche para entrar con la beca máxima, sin contar otros detalles, y esperas que me crea que el primer día de clases de tu adorado instituto te dio nostalgia familiar y decidiste regresar con todo y uniforme- afirma mientras se cruza de brazos. Melinda solo suspira y sique su camino a la salida sin contestar una sola palabra.

-Es por Chris, ¿no? -agrega rápidamente Wyatt-. Tú también lo sientes, algo está por suceder, algo que puede que nuestros padres estuvieran ocultando hasta ahora - suelta de golpe, deteniendo nuevamente a la joven en su camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Realmente necesito darte explicaciones, Wy? Si quiero estar aquí, en Delawhere o en Tailandia, es mi asunto y si tuviera que darte explicaciones, cosa que no tengo que hacer, nunca me ha agradado Bianca y siempre he sabido que mamá y papá esconden algo sobre Christopher.

-Ahora si me disculpas hermano, las maletas no se desempacaran solas, bueno-hace una pausa- si pueden pero seria beneficio personal –dice al salir guiñándole el ojo a un Wyatt con un puchero en el rostro.

-Mocosa malcriada-susurra con diversión mientras la sigue.


	4. El Principio del Fin

Saludos a mi queridisima angelita HaliwellMb, a mi otra angelita Vi, y mi angel acosadora anna XD las quiero chicas son las mejores. Quiero aprovechar este espacio para invitarles a leer una historia mia y de haliwellMb "Hasta que la sangre nos separe" Gracias. DEJEM REVIEWS . PLIS

**Charmed: El Heredero de la Oscuridad.**

**Capitulo 04 "El Principio del fin "**

El resto del día transcurrió más o menos normal con los problemas que implica la secundaria, problemas muy mortales, lo cual era realmente relajante para cualquier miembro de la familia Haliwell.

Patricia Haliwell se tallaba los ojos con fuerza mientras su hermana a su lado iba en su acostumbrado alegato "¿cómo puedes dormirte en clases el primer día? Eres una irresponsable".

-Ya puedes parar con eso, pareces un disco rallado, ya te dije que lo siento-termino mientras rodaba los ojos y aceleraba el paso.

-A no, no, no, Patricia Haliwell ven acá en este mismo momento. No todo se puede arreglar con un "lo siento", ya te lo he dicho y mama también-gritaba Asley colérica al verse olímpicamente ignorada por su hermana menor.

-¿Por qué no te preocupas por tus asuntos?- decía al voltearse un poco para sostenerle la mirada a su hermana con una sonrisa divertida mientras bostezaba tranquilamente, ocasionando que Asley chillara de enojo.

-¡Patricia!- grito mientras levantaba un libro con cólera en el aire.

-¿Qué demonios es este circo?- pregunto Chris, mientras bostezaba un poco ante la molesta mirada de Bianca.

-¡Chris!- chillo Asley dirigiéndose hacia su primo-. Chris dile que no es correcto que se duerma en el primer día de clases eso es causar una mala impresión con los profesores- decía al borde de un colapso nervioso roja de la ira.

-Cálmate As que le dices a la persona equivocada nuestra primera clase fue matemáticas, y se la paso roncando casi toda- decía Bianca también bastante molesta refiriéndose a Chris.

-Jajajaja ustedes dos se estresan demasiado -decía Chris con una gran sonrisa que contagio a los demás, pronto todos se reían abiertamente, a las afuera de la secundaria, bajo aquel atardecer rojizo, con el viento soplando de manera leve.

"Ha sido un buen primer día, todo ha estado bien", pensaba Chris con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus primas y a la mujer que amaba reír como si no hubiera un mañana-todo estaba bien-pensó de nuevo.

********

Poco después de dejar a sus primas en la puerta del apartamento, asegurándose de que entraran seguras y completas, caminaba de la mano con Bianca por San francisco en silencio, solo disfrutando cada uno la presencia del otro, un silencio cómodo que decía una y mil cosas a la vez.

-Christopher, ¿Cómo te has sentido? Es decir el resto el día-pregunta algo nerviosa Bianca mientras aprieta mas la mano de su novio.

-Mejor, y si te refieres a lo que hablamos en la mañana-dice mientras se gira y toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos -. Estoy bien Bi -susurra contra los labios ajenos antes de besarla, suave, profundo pero nada apresurado, es solo un beso de tranquilidad para demostrarle que esta ahí con ella, y que pase lo que pase no se separaran. Al separarse un rubor recorre ambos rostros, sus ojos se encuentran y una leve sonrisa por parte de ambos les hace sentirse sumamente afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

Al voltearse ambos para seguir sus caminos, se encuentran con Phoebe con unas cuantas compras en la mano y con Catarina a un lado, con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos marrones que brillan más de lo normal al llevar sus manitos a su boca, para gritar:

-¡Mira mamá, Chris ya tiene novia! - mientras aplaude toda emocionada y da leves brinquitos.

Tanto Chris como Bianca palidecen al escuchar a la pequeña. Dirigen su vista de inmediato a Phoebe quien se encuentra más seria que nunca, con un leve tic en el pie que indica que espera que alguno de los dos jóvenes se explique. Bianca quiere soltar de inmediato la mano de Chris, pero este la retiene con más fuerza y devuelve una sonrisa retadora a su tía Phoebe, correspondida en todo momento por esta, y lo que hace que la joven solo desee que la tierra o el mismo infierno se la trague en esos momentos.

-Buenas Tardes, Christopher Bianca. Creo que debemos hablar, ¿tienen el gusto de pasar?- indica con una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras toma firmemente de la mano a Catarina y pasa a un lado de ambos jóvenes.

-¡Oh, Chris! -suelta Bianca con tono de reproche, mientras lo golpea en el hombro y se suelta de su mano, da vueltas una y otra vez en el lugar donde esta, viéndose en opinión de Chris sumamente adorable.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme fuera del apartamento de tu tía?! ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que me mande a volar de una patada mi Fénix trasero al infierno?-decía mientras lo golpeaba levemente una u otra vez en la cabeza ocasionado cada vez mas risas por parte del joven, quien en determinado momento la tomo de la cintura en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Bi, tranquila-le dijo robándole un pequeño beso; ocasionando que la joven se revolviera todavía mas entre sus brazos -¡Y lo vuelves hacer! Christopher déjame o voy a fluctuar y largarme de aquí ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?!- grito de nuevo.

-Amor-susurro este dejando quieta de golpe

-¿Qué?- susurro esta.

-Hey tortolitos-grito Patricia desde la entrada -. Dejen de hacer el tonto o mi madre se enfadara más, anden pasen.

********

La casa de su tía Phoebe siempre había sido un lugar de diversión, lleno de juegos, alegría y risas, pero por primera vez- según los recuerdos de Chris- el ambiente se estaba tornando difícil e incómodo

Phoebe se paseaba - con un evidente enfado- de un lado otro ordenando las compras en la cocina, al mismo tiempo ordenaba a Catarina levantando un poco su voz-muestra una vez mas de su enfado - que se retirarse a hacer sus deberes. La pequeña era una copia exacta de su padre, excepto en sus ojos marrones pero la picardía y emoción que brillaban en ellos eran exactos a los de su madre. Con escasos siete años y en su primer año de primaria, la pequeña era un dolor de cabezas para sus padres, por su carácter fuerte, decidido y algo dulce.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la pequeña ignorando olímpicamente a su madre, situándose frente a Bianca con una gran sonrisa, y el brillo de una travesura reflejado en sus ojos.

-Catarina Haliwell ¿Qué te acabo de decir?- preguntaba Phoebe al entrar a la sala, mientras se cruza de brazos e inclina su cabeza esperando que la niña entienda.

-¡Pero mamá! Puedo hacer los deberes más tarde, quiero conocer a la linda novia de Chris -dice mientras dirige un puchero a su primo, quien solo puede sonreír ante la actitud de su pequeña prima.

- Tranquila Campeona, ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla, al fin y al cabo ella es o será parte de la familia- termina Chris mientras acaricia afectuosamente su cabello.

-Catarina- dice Phoebe con un tono mas grave que el anterior, haciendo a la niña prácticamente huir del lugar.

-De acuerdo Chris, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de contarme desde hace cuánto estás saliendo con Bianca? Claro, si puedo saber-preguntó tratando de mantener la calma ante la situación, pero no se le hacía sencillo actuar de esa forma con sus hijos, menos con su sobrino.

-Alrededor de un año o dos-contesta Chris de golpe con un tono de indiferencia pero al mismo tiempo bastante retador, lo que no pasa desapercibido por la hechicera.

-Escuchen chicos, yo no quiero imponerles nada, mucho menos causarles problemas pero ustedes ya tienen bastante cosas en contra como para que lo hayan ocultado. Es incorrecto están dando una mala impresión sobre sus intenciones.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Podrías decirme, tía?....Porque-hace una pausa-, yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea, si hubiéramos empezado antes, como aconsejas ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?-preguntó casi inexpresivo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Todos juzgan a Bianca por su origen, que si es Fénix, Paloma, Golondrina...nadie toma en cuenta sus acciones.

Phoebe suspira, es claro que a su sobrino le vale lo que ella o cualquier otro miembro de la familia le trate de decir, Chris la ama eso es obvio para cualquiera, y ciertamente tiene razón en que el origen de la chica es prácticamente el verdadero problema.

-Disculpen- murmura Bianca-. Yo… yo lo amo -suelta de pronto con un tono fuerte, seguro y sincero, lo único que pido o mas bien pedimos es una oportunidad creo que durante meses he demostrado que no soy un riesgo para el, ni para la familia Haliwell, por favor-susurra de nuevo.

El silencio que rodea de pronto el lugar, lo rompe la misma Phoebe con una ligera sonrisa, talvez un poco forzada pero sincera, dirigida a la chica. Debe reconocer que desde que Chris la conoció, no se han metido en más de uno o dos problemas, y ninguno mágico, ahora ve el cariño por ambas partes no solo por Chris, la chica lo ama, y ella sabe mejor que nadie que eso es lo realmente importante.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer el domingo?-pregunta tranquilamente.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?-pregunta la joven.

-Claro que sí, te invito a cenar el domingo en la tarde con mi familia, si quieres que confiemos en ti déjanos conocerte.

-Gracias, oh dios mío muchas gracias-chilla la joven mientras se tira a los brazos de su novio quien igual de sorprendido, la recibe entre risas.

-Gracias Tía Phoebe.

-Nah tranquilos, pero Chris prométeme que informaras a tu madre, si no ella me matará por ocultárselo, ya sabes como es y…chicos basta y sobra decirles que el camino que les espera es bastante largo, duro y tal vez bastante extenso. No solo con nosotros… si no con el mundo entero.

-Lo sabemos-contestaron ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Bueno -contesto Phoebe -. ¿Quién quiere galletas?

-Tía Phoebe no somos niños-contesta Chris tranquilamente.

- ¿No? Bueno las galletas con doble chispas de chocolate y relleno de nueces, serán solo para las gemelas- suelta la hechicera mientras se dirige a la cocina. Mentalmente cuenta los segundos conoce muy bien a su sobrino, y sabe que no podrá rechazar las galletas 1, 2,3…

-Tal vez podamos hacer una excepción por esta vez-murmuro Chris con una gran sonrisa, que Bianca correspondió mas tranquila. Ese era su Chris sencillo, amable y fuerte, tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada.

" Todo estará bien" se dijo a si misma, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con su novio de la mano.

Cuando todos han salido de la habitación una de tantas paredes de la instancia se distorsiona, dejando ver a una joven de ojos azules tan fríos como la noche, su cabello negro azulado hace perfecto juego con su aterradora y cínica sonrisa. Viste con un traje de cuero negro entero, que enmarca toda su exótica figura, tres diferentes cuchillos cuelgan elegantemente de su cintura, cada uno con un grabado de diferente color y textura, pero todos con un el inicio de su empuñadura en plata pura.

Camina unos cuantos pasos, observa todo a su alrededor con una inesperada curiosidad, rápidamente su atención es llamada por un portarretratos que se encuentra encima de uno de los muebles. Al tomarlo queda al descubierto una marca casi de color piel, un poco mas oscura pero no por eso menos visible -un Fénix- esa es su forma. La joven afirma la fuerza con que mantiene el portarretratos en su mano izquierda, un odio interno endurece cada vez más su mirada -pronto, pronto será el día- piensa para si, mientras cae al suelo la fotografía de Phoebe y su familia, prendida en fuego desde la imagen propia de la hechicera, al mismo tiempo la joven desaparece.

********

Chris y Bianca caminan hacia la mansión Haliwell en absoluto silencio, ese día había estado lleno de emociones, el primer día de clases siempre es así, pero hoy a superado cualquier expectativa que ambos pudieran tener.

-Mama, Papa ya llegue- anuncia Chris entrando con Bianca detrás de el.

-Hermano-grita Melinda bajando los escalones de forma apresurada de dos en dos, su cabello se mueve dinámicamente de un lado a otro, el brillo de este contrasta con al luz que refleja levemente los ventanales de la mansión Haliwell en pleno atardecer, la joven se abalanza sobre su hermano que ya la espera con los brazos abiertos, detrás de ellas bajan no menos tranquilas, Helen y Pandora Matthews.

-Primito -llaman las dos a la vez, acercándose a Chris igual de inquietas.

-Melinda hermanita, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta abrasándola mas fuerte, a lo que la pequeña solo puede reír e incrementar el abrazo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclama Wyatt divertido mientras baja las escaleras - A Chris si le dejas abrazarte hasta asfixiarte y a mí no me dejaste alzarte ni un ratito, veo preferencias -comenta burlón mientras se acerca y remueve afectuosamente el cabello de su hermano.

Este le sonríe en respuesta, y para Bianca que ha pasado desapercibida en ese pequeño y afectuoso recibimiento, es una atmosfera bastante agradable- a pesar de no ser incluida- el solo ver la sonrisa de Chris ante sus hermanos y demás familiares es suficiente para que la suya propia salga naturalmente, la felicidad de Chris es la suya propia.

Chis se separa para ver a su hermana de arriba abajo y con una voz de orgullo se dirige a Wyatt, de forma divertida pero firme:

-Hermano, creo que deberemos prepararnos para ahuyentar a muchachos indeseables que se acerquen a nuestra hermanita-dice con tono juguetón. Tono que Wyatt no duda en seguir ni por un momento, ante un puchero de Melinda.

-Claro una inocente estadía en el infierno, de una o dos semanas, puede convencer a cualquiera de mantener sus manos alejadas de nuestra niña- termina a punto de reír ante el berrinche que ve venir por parte de su hermana.

Melinda se suelta de Chris y se voltea indignada, con una dulce sonrisa surcando sus labios, cuando se voltea de nuevo, nota la presencia de alguien detrás de su hermano -es Bianca, piensa para si- un leve disgusto empieza a crecer dentro de ella, no le gusta la chica para nada, pero al igual que Wyatt no quiere perder a su hermano, así que ni siquiera lo insinúa, pero la tentación es muy grande…

-Hablando del infierno-susurra la chica señalando detrás de Chris, tratando de ocultar su diversión, de verdad que no quiere enojar a Chris pero esa chica no es buena para un Haliwell.

Chris se tensa inmediatamente y sabe a que se refiere Melinda, y es lo único que hace falta para que su buen humor se desvanezca en cuestión de segundos, y esa sensación de pesar que ha experimentado las ultimas semanas regrese mas fuerte que nunca.

Su cuerpo se tensa mas si es posible, se siente un poco mareado y la imagen de la cara de sus sueños pudriéndose poco a poco, con esa prepotente sonrisa, le parece tan real en esos momentos que no puede evitar tambalearse un poco, siendo tomado inmediatamente por Wyatt, ante una sobresaltada Melinda quien se adelanta también para sostener a Chris.

-¡Chris! - gritan todos a la vez- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -pregunta Wyatt alterado a su hermano- esta igual de pálido que aquella vez- piensa para si.

-Chis cariño ¿qué es lo que pasa? -pregunta Bianca quien se topa con Wyatt y Melinda todos con el mismo objetivo, evitar que Chris caiga, mientras que el aludido parece no darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-No es nada Bi- contesta el castaño saliendo de su ensoñación, y como aquel día su palidez y respiración agitada, desaparecen en cuestión de segundos dejando una sensación de duda en Wyatt.

"¿Acaso era su imaginación?" pensó mientras soltaba a su hermano.

Helen y Pandora se habían mantenido al margen, primero dando espacio a sus tres primos después de un año sin verse, es natural que necesitaran un tiempo. Y luego por el repentino mareo de su primo, ya era suficiente con tres sicópatas tratando de ayudarlo, más bien sofocarlo, como para sumarse ellas.

Chris forcejo un poco para soltarse del agarre de su hermana que le miraba con el miedo escrito en sus cafés ojos, dio unos pasos hacia tras de repente le irritaba el contacto, aclaro su garganta rezando que no se notara mucho su repentina incomodidad.

-¿Y mama y papa?-pregunto de golpe, dándose cuenta de inmediato que no solo se noto un cambio en su tono de voz.

Si no que asusto a sus primas quien lo miraban sorprendidas -¿el porque?-exactamente no sabia pero en estos momentos no podía importarle menos.

- No han llegado ninguno de los dos, Papa esta en el hospital seguramente con una emergencia, y mama esta arreglando unos detalles con el P3-contesto Wyatt tranquilamente.

Un silencio realmente incomodo se presenta en el lugar, pero unos corazones pequeñitos dejan ver a Phoebe con Catarina de la mano, ambas ignorantes del ambiente llegan con una sonrisa que relaja un poco el ambiente, Catarina se suelta inquieta de la mano de su madre y corre hasta donde se encuentran sus primos.

-Campeona- dice Chris mientras esboza una sonrisa.

Un Pestañeo indica la presencia de alguien ajeno a la familia, todo sucede tan rápido, los demonios han salido de la nada rodeando a la familia, en puntos estratégicos y como si una guerra se tratase un grito da inicio a los ataques.

-¡¡¡Muerte a los Haliwell!!!- grita una joven desde el inicio de la escaleras, su enigmática figura y forma de vestir la hace ver como la líder, toma rápidamente uno de los cuchillos de su cintura desde la empuñadura de plata y lo dirige con implacable fuerza y rapidez a la pequeña Catarina, este es solo el primer ataque desencadenando otros mas perfectamente alineados.

-Átame - grita Pandora usando su telequinesis orbital heredada de su madre, pero cuanto este llego a su mano, y Catarina había caído al suelo del susto mientras gritaba y lloraba, tuvo que soltarlo de inmediato cayendo poco después con un intenso dolor en su mano derecha.

-El Átame estaba envenenado, no te acerques a tu hermana Helen- grito Melinda antes de que la nada fuera lanzada hacia un lado, chocando y llevándose consigo a Bianca, dejando a ambas chicas aturdidas una sobre la otra.

-Bi, Melinda-grita Chris interponiéndose entre un segundo ataque que va hacia ambas chicas, su cuerpo sale despedido por una de los grandes ventanales de la mansión Haliwell, al caer sobre los vidrios solo puede quejarse levemente, tratando de levantarse de nuevo…

-Chis -grita Helen, al ver como el cuerpo de su primo sale despedido con tremenda fuerza hacia una de los ventanales, puedes ver claramente como vomita algo de sangre, cuando el impacto entre los cristales rotos y el suelo se concreta- unas leves lagrimas, denotan su desasosiego, es incapaz de moverse esta prácticamente paralizada del miedo, lo que resulta evidente para cualquiera demonio que esta atacando la mansión Haliwell en estos momentos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- comenta con lasciva un demonio - una Haliwell incapaz de defender a los suyos- termina ante la aterrada mirada de la chica, quien al voltearse solo puede abrir mucho sus ojos en busca de aire, mientras siente como un cuchillo atraviesa fieramente su estomago.

Wyatt es presa de un fuerte temblor por todo su cuerpo, su respiración se acelerada -¡Maldita sea! No puedo mover mi cuerpo- piensa para sí, mientras su rostro es salpicado por unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Cuando enfoca la vista con mas atención, no puede evitar maldecirse a si mismo mientras atrapa en el aire a su prima, es lo mas que puede hacer es lo mas que su cuerpo le permite moverse.

Melinda, se separa rápidamente de Bianca sin preocuparse que la chica se llevo la peor parte del ataque amortiguando la caída de ambas. Se pone de pie con dificultad, un traicionero hilo de sangre brota del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Levanta sus manos y empieza a explotar diferentes demonios mientras camina su objetivo por el momento es llegar a Catarina, es la menor debe protegerla, sin embargo rápidamente es rodeada…

Phoebe se encuentra en la misma situación que Melinda, estaba rodeada, desesperada y hasta algo cansada

-¡Paige!- grita hacia arriba al verse acorralada por tres demonios

-Ni siquiera lo intentes bruja- dice una egocéntrica voz detrás de ella.

La hechicera empieza a notar como el aire de sus pulmones empieza a fallarle- se voltea algo confundida- encontrándose con la misma chica que inicio el ataque con su mano extendida hacia ella como si la tuviera alrededor de su cuello y aprieta a la nada, en el mismo instante cuando Phoebe siente la prensión en su propio cuello, la vida se escapa de sus manos

Cuando siente el aire llenarle de nuevo, con horror ve como su atacante a perdido el interés por su vida y se dirige implacablemente hacia Catarina, al mismo tiempo que otro que parece ser también de las cabecillas del grupo se dirige hacia Bianca, con el mismo brillo asesino en sus ojos que "la asesina de los cuchillos de plata"…


	5. Conflicto Haliwell

Nota de la autora: ¿Como? ¿donde? estaba... ¿? en cama enferma, y si no era eso en la universidad dejando mi vida ahi, y sino fuera algunas de las anteriores seria en el msn con HaliwellMB y Viiry, si con ellas pensando en locuras y hablando mas locuras, asi que esas son mis justificaciones ^^ no se enojen tratare de ser mas rapida pero naci lenta X_X en fin estoy muy orgulloza de este capitulo espero les guste. Saludos a mi Beta que es un sol de persona, y a mis chicas doradas *O* ya sabran que me refiero a ustedes HaliwellMB y Viiry, ademas saludos a anna que no la he visto en dias ¿donde estas nena? (atte para anna: me debes reviwes ¿donde estas?)

**Charmed: El Heredero de la Oscuridad.**

**Capitulo 05 "Conflicto Haliwell"**

La constante neblina y el aire frío ocasionan un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Sopla sobre sus manos en un intento de infundirse algo de calor, puede ver su aliento en el momento que sopla frotando al mismo tiempo levemente. Levanta la vista al vacío encontrándose con unas pequeñas luces, la cuidad ha esas horas parece siempre un enorme faro desde el puente de San Francisco.

El viento golpea su rostro, moviendo sus cabellos de un lado a otro, trata de no pensar mucho en lo que acaba de suceder pero, es verdaderamente frustrante, recuesta su cabeza en el muro dejándose caer lentamente mientras recuerda lo acontecido hace algunas horas.

******Flash Back******

Todo sucedió realmente rápido, cuando pudo moverse un poco solo logro lastimarse mas la espalda, con lo que intuyo podrían ser unos vidrios, no recordaba mucho del momento en que fue atacado, solo que se interpuso entre un ataque entre Bi y Melinda.

Cuando ese ultimo recuerdo golpea su mente, se incorpora de inmediato ignorando por completo el agudo dolor que recorre toda su espalda, con una mano se apoya en lo que queda del marco de la ventana que ha atravesado, en un leve intento de levantarse.

Una ira ciega, junto con una irritación ya bastante conocida empezó a prolongarse en su pecho, tornando su respiración en algo errático y poco constante. Todo era su culpa, no podía dejar que lastimaran a su familia, por todo el asunto con Bianca -pensó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Era claro que el ataque era para ellos, no para la familia Haliwell, hacia muchos años que los demonios habían dejado de atacarles tras la advertencia de la Hechiceras. Por eso, el que todos estuvieran ahí solo había sido un "plus" que ningún demonio habría podido resistir o ¿talvez sí?

- Maldición- murmura para sí ,pensaría el motivo del ataque luego.

Cuando termina por incorporarse es en el justo momento en que puede escuchar el desgarrador grito de desesperación por parte de su tía Phoebe

-¡Paige!-

Sus ojos se abren asombrados al encontrarse de lleno, con la situación, al menos con la mas inmediata, ambos demonios.

Posiblemente los lideres- piensa para si- se aproximan rápidamente con claras intenciones de matar tanto a Catarina como a Bianca.

El pánico lo consume y en determinado momento, en una ráfaga de segundo, hace contacto visual con el demonio que se aproxima a Bianca. Es ahí donde puede ver- ahora más que nunca- el gigantesco odio, la pasión por el poder desmedido y el placer de ser capaz de decidir entre la vida propia y, mejor aún, ante la ajena.

"La esencia de todo demonio" piensa para sí, y entonces todo es un maldito descontrol en su cabeza, porque él desea lo mismo que aquel ser en ese momento.

Desea poder...el poder suficiente para salvar a su familia y a Bianca, el poder para decidir que esos demonios no merecen vivir por encima de ellos, es entonces cuando su atención se centra en Wyatt... ¿Para qué darle poder a una persona que no tiene las suficientes agallas, como para proteger lo que considera importante?

Una ira ciega le consume por la situación, por su misma debilidad...por absolutamente toda su vida, está demasiado confundido por un odio...un odio inmenso, antes desconocido, que lo inunda y lo consume, consume su mente y consume su corazón.

Con un único movimiento de su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos, unos imponentes rayos se forman en el camino del demonio que amenaza a Bianca, rodeándolo y en el mismo segundo que Chris dirige su brazo hacia el lado contrario, este es desplazado por los mismos rayos que se han adherido al cuerpo del demonio, quien gritando de dolor, solo ruega por piedad hasta, que solo queda un cuerpo quemado y agonizante a unos cuantos pasos de una aterrada y sorprendida Bianca. Chris sonríe brevemente satisfecho, confía en su familia, y sabe que Catarina estaría a salvo con su tía Phoebe cerca, por eso ayudo primero a Bianca, ya que a ella nadie la ayudaría…

El silencio que consume el lugar es solo interrumpido por los últimos quejidos de un agonizante demonio, y los sollozos de una imponente Catarina, quien solo cubre su boca con sus manitas como tratando de callarse así misma. A unos pasos de esta, "La asesina de los cuchillos de plata" esta prácticamente paralizada, un sudor frio recorre todo su cuerpo y su garganta se encuentra seca, junto con un leve temblor en sus manos que no la dejan pensar con claridad; analizando la situación, si bien han logrado lo que querían, el miedo que la consume por la mirada del Joven Haliwell la tiene totalmente paralizada, y sus subordinados no son la excepción.

-No lo repetiré dos veces- dice Chris con un tono que denota demasiada calma mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos - ¡¡FUERA!!- grita con toda su fuerza, mientras tres o dos truenos rodean a otros demonios que terminan sufriendo la misma suerte que el primero, el lugar consecuentemente queda totalmente vacio en cuestión de segundos.

Phoebe reacciona poco tiempo después y corre hasta su pequeña abrasándola fuertemente, con el corazón en la mano, sus lágrimas y sollozos ahora se confunde con los de la pequeña, quien al sentirse a salvo solo atina a llorar más fuerte en brazos de su madre.

Tanto Melinda, como Wyatt quien aun tiene en brazos a Helen, no dan crédito a lo que acaban de ver, Chris aún permanece con la mirada tranquila hacia algún punto indefinido de la estancia, no se ha movido un centímetro y se ve ciertamente mas solemne y soberbio, con la frente en alto, perdido en sus propias divagaciones, por alguna razón, Christopher Haliwell ya no es el mismo.

Por otra parte, entre el pánico que aún siente Phoebe, dirige su mirada a su sobrino, con una ira ciega; su hija estuvo apunto de morir y ese puso a una desconocida, que para colmo es un maldito demonio, por encima del bien de su hija, de una Haliwell, de su propia sangre.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede Christopher?- grita Phoebe tan enojada como nunca lo ha estado en su vida, rompiendo el silencio del lugar y llamando la atención de todos inmediatamente, excepto la de Chris quien solo ladea la cabeza sin mostrarse impresionado por nada.

-Casi matan a mi hija, ¡¡a tu prima!! -grito con énfasis mientras se pone en pie sin notar las manitas que aun la sujetan. -. Pero no…- continúa con ironía -. ¡¡¡Tú!!!- señala con un dedo mientras se acerca a su sobrino - prefieres salvar a tu noviecita, que para colmo es un demonio, antes que tu prima ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza

Lo ultimo parece suavizar un poco el semblante de Chris, permitiendo notar a Wyatt la mirada tranquila de su hermanito nuevamente, muy contraria a la anterior.

- Pero Tía Phoebe…- murmura Chris siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por Phoebe de nuevo.

- Pero nada Chris, Catarina es una niña pequeña, que casi no puede usar magia ¡¡ no podía defenderse!! -grita con ira moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro mientras se acerca violentamente a su sobrino de nuevo quedando a la altura de los ojos de este.

- Pero no- vuelve a repetir con ironía, muy cerca de su sobrino- protegiste a un demonio que sabe perfectamente como usar sus poderes ¡Oh! y mira que coincidencia que para colmo son activos, pu e do ha ber fluc tua do -termina diciendo lo ultimo con tono pausado, de obviedad y con deje de burla.

-Tía…- intenta Chris de nuevo pero Phoebe vuelve al ataque dándose media vuelta y alejándose un poco. - ah- dice de repente ahora si soy tu tía, pero no somos tu familia cuando tu novia esta en peligro ¿cierto?

-Una novia que solo sirve para poner cara de yo no hice nada- continua Phoebe en una mueca imitando a Bianca, aun con una claro enojo.

- ¡¡Ya basta!!- grita Chris totalmente rojo de ira.

- ¡¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así Phoebe!! Ni a mi ni a mi novia, si durante el ataque no me centre en Catarina fue porque estabas cerca de ella y pensé que ¡¡la gran Phoebe Haliwell una de las encantadas!! Podría al menos proteger a su propia hija - termino imitando el tono de burla que la bruja había usado antes con el.

- Además te recuerdo que no soy el único aquí que pudo haber ayudado a Catarina, también estaban Melinda, Pandora, Helen y Wyatt, "el brujo doblemente bendecido", nos honraba con su presencia pero se lo comió el miedo, y ¡Claro! su alteza no esta recibiendo miles de gritos o burlas.

- Pero... Pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa Chris? Eres el mayor no puedes justificarte con tu hermana o primas - respondió Phoebe con fuerza.

- No soy el mayor, el mayor es Wyatt -grito con toda su fuerza mientras movía las manos en un gesto de desesperación.

- Y claro ellas son menores, bla bla bla, no pueden defenderse pero cuando yo tenía su edad si podía, estoy harto de que me exijan perfección y a los demás no- se detuvo mientras tomaba aire- y ¿sabes que?-retomo la palabra Chris con una sonrisa torcida.

- Si tú no puedes cuidar de tu familia no es problema mío - si bien no había terminado de hablar cuando la mano de Phoebe abofeteo su mejilla con bastante fuerza dejándolo mudo en el acto.

Chris lleva su mano derecha a su mejilla con cuidado, ya que el simple rose hace que su piel vibre más con el contacto: Phoebe no parece darse cuenta de nada, puede sentir una rabia que la invade de pies a cabeza, una rabia tan poderosa, tan potente, tan incontrolable, que no piensa en lo que va a decir y cuánto puede dañar a su sobrino.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño Christopher Haliwell y asume de una vez por todas que estás celoso de Wyatt, porque es más poderoso que tú y ni si quiera eres capaz de hacer la mitad de las cosas que él si puede-gritó Phoebe con tono envenenado, levantando la cabeza con orgullo, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

- Además solo te exigimos, lo que tu apellido conlleva, un Haliwell antes de dedicarse a su propia vida, debe poner sus responsabilidades con la magia blanca por encima de todo, tanto tu madre como nosotras, lo hizo en el momento que le correspondía, inclusive Prue dio su vida por esta familia y un bien mayor- hace una pausa mientras coloca una de sus manos en su mentón aparentando que piensa con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Wyatt será el rey de la magia blanca en su momento eso es mucha responsabilidad, mas de la tu podrás tener en algún momento aparte de que su turno de ayudarnos ya paso. Ahora se supone que es el tuyo, ¿sabes qué? ese es tú problema no te sientes lo suficiente capaz de hacerte cargo de tus primas y tu hermana, y lo siento pero tu complejo de inferioridad no es culpa de esta familia.

Chris no replicaba nada, solo se quedaba ahí parado ante su tía con la mejilla aun ardiendo y con un nudo en la garganta. El suelo ha empezado a moverse levemente pero nadie parece notarlo, inclusive Catarina a dejado de llorar y ve con muy sorprendida a su madre, Wyatt cura a Helen mientras Melinda auxilia a Pandora, ninguno tiene el valor de parar lo que sea que esta sucediendo en esos momentos entre Chris y Phoebe.

-¿Pero sabes?, aquí la ironía es sin duda que ni siquiera te pudiste conseguir un demonio útil, al menos cuando yo salía con uno, era útil para la familia y no al contrario, sabia defenderse y arriesgaba su vida si era necesario, mientras que Bianca - dice señalando a la joven - deja que los demás hagan todo y se esconde detrás de ti, y - suelta una risita - que mala elección porque no puedes ni proteger a tu familia menos a ella- las ventanas están tiritando ocasionando que cada miembro de la familia desvié su atención a ellas, claro menos Phoebe y Chris, este ultimo aun perdido entre sus pensamientos.

El suelo ha empezado a moverse un poco más fuerte, llamando la atención de Bianca quien a presenciado todo sumamente callada, no sabe lo que esta pasando, y por el momento verdaderamente no le importa, su única preocupación es Chris…

Unos cuantos ventanales han empezado a romperse de manera lenta, al mismo tiempo en que el suelo ha empezado un movimiento furioso. Los objetos caen, las fotos familiares corren la misma suerte...de pronto todo es un caos, y un movimiento brusco abre una grieta que termina en agujero entre Phoebe y su sobrino, un fuerte viento sale desde atrás de Phoebe y rodea a Chris, lanzándolo contra una pared: Sólo el crujido del impacto es lo que se escucha durante segundos, ningún otro sonido o queja del muchacho, quien al levantar la vista, siente como la sangre baja con fuerza de su cabeza y sus bazos, y orbita fuera del lugar al mismo tiempo en que Bianca lo sigue fluctuando.

****** Fin Flash Back******

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Bianca a su lado.

-Si te refieres al hecho de que estoy en el puente de San francisco, desangrándome junto a mi novia sin deseos de ver a mi familia, y con la humillación del siglo, si, sí estoy bien… ¿Por qué preguntas? - termina con sarcasmo.

-No tienes porque pagarla conmigo Chris, aunque lo intentemos lo nuestro nunca será bien visto por tu familia, eres un Haliwell después de todo y, y tu deber con la magia blanca esta primero Phoebe tiene razón en eso- termina con la mirada perdida, pero antes de que Chris pudiera responder una tercera voz se unió a la conversación:

- Y si yo les digo, que Chris ha dado más que cualquier Haliwell- dijo un hombre de aspecto astuto que apareció orbitando, junto a ambos jóvenes.

Aparentaba ser un poco mayor que Wyatt, de sonrisa extraña, sus ojos reflejaban una confianza bastante profunda. Lucia un traje azul sencillo con una corbata celeste, haciendo el contraste perfecto, sus manos descalzaban dentro de sus bolsillos, por momentos daba un aire maduro, pero terriblemente prepotente.

Phoebe aun estaba parada en el mismo lugar, totalmente inmóvil con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados, hace ya algunos minutos que Christopher había huido de la mansión Haliwell, irónicamente de su propia casa y de su propia familia.

-Tía Phoebe-llamo Melinda con cuidado poniendo una mano en hombro de la hechicera, ocasionando que esta se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y volteara hacia su sobrina bastante desorientada, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar unas luces dejaron entrever a Leo y Piper tomados de la mano.

Piper se quedo en el acto totalmente inmóvil, pasaba rápidamente su mirada de un lado a otro, desde lo que quedaba de sus ventanas a los que parecía ser una gran grieta en su piso, eso sin contar las cenizas de varios demonios. Se soltó de la mano de Leo y camino rápidamente al centro de la habitación, comprobando lo quedaba en pie… ¡Prácticamente nada!... volteo recorriendo con una mirada furiosa a los presentes, centrándose en su hermanita quien prácticamente huía de su mirada.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí Phoebe Haliwell?- pregunto casi en un grito- ¿y que demonios le paso a mi casa? Explícate ahora-replico con la autoridad que solo una hermana mayor puede tener.

- ¡¡Nada, nada!! -contesto Phoebe rápidamente y bastante nerviosa- Esta perfectamente, tan inda como siempre, ¿que no se nota?-pregunto con una sonrisa forzada al mismo tiempo que el único portarretratos sano y salvo caía al suelo terminando de quebrarse, ante la atenta mirada de su una furiosa Piper.

- Claro que esta hermosa, no lo dudo- dijo Piper con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, y volteaba a ver a todos los presentes buscando una explicación.

-Hey hey cariño, tranquila ¿todos se encuentran bien?-pregunto Leo un poco mas sensato, que su esposa quien prácticamente lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Claro que se encuentran bien Leo, ¡¡Que no los ves de pie, sanos y salvos!! Gracias a dios no están como la casa- soltó con sarcasmo ganándose una breve risa por parte de sus hijos.

-Ahora-continuó Piper, con ambas manos en sobre su cadera-¿Quiere alguien explicarme dos pequeños detallitos sin importancia? -dijo mirando con una sonrisa irónica a Phoebe, quien le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y torpe- Primero: ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué nos atacó? O en su defecto ¿Qué hicieron? -preguntó esta vez observando los rostros asustados de Wyatt y Melinda, reparando en esta última- Y tú señorita ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? digamos... ¿¡Al otro lado del mundo!?

Chris alzó su mano derecha en clara posición de defensa ante el desconocido, mientras Bianca ponía una mano detrás de su falda empuñando el cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo, ambos con el mismo objetivo protegerse el uno al otro.

El hombre camino un poco a su izquierda, estudiando a ambos jóvenes, hasta que su mirada se centro en el joven Haliwell. Es tal y como él dijo "un diamante en bruto", lo único que vale la pena de esa maldita familia.

Aunque sin duda hace honor a su línea sanguínea- pensó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa- después del brujo doblemente bendecido, Christopher Haliwell es, por mucho, el segundo ser mágico más fuerte de los presentes tiempos...tan o más importante que su hermano Wyatt, aunque había que tener en cuenta que el hijo mediano de Piper y Leo aún no está consciente de los poderes que obtuvo cuando lo bendijeron por segunda vez, diecisiete años atrás...pero no sería extraño para el joven Haliwell empezar a sentir ligeros cambios en su actitud, su aura mágica y sus poderes, sobretodo desde aquel episodio con el demonio que quiso atacar a Bianca, y tantos problemas le había causado con la tercera de las Hechiceras...- se pregunto a si mismo-No, sin duda Christopher, no tenía idea de lo que era capaz de hacer y en lo poderoso e importante que iba a convertirse.


End file.
